Escape A Rainy Night
by Alranath
Summary: A little song fic for Blue and Red, set to Tear Down the Stars, by The Years Gone By.  Set after the end of Four Swords, just ignore the lack of one-ness.


Song Fic! Blue/Red to the song Tear down the Stars by The Years Gone By.

I wrote this when I realized I wanted to write more about Red and Blue together, but my main story is supposed to be Vio-centric, so… instead I'm writing them an entire (extremely fluffy) SONG FIC! ! This is rather different from most Song fics I've seen, being mostly story and all, but I Enjoy it. And I hope you do to!

* * *

><p><em> Picture this, the rain is pouring outside,<em>

_ And the streetlights they, won't give us enough light,_

_ To see, the direction we have to go._

Everyone had gone to spend the day with Zelda at the castle when her father said he could take over for a day. He thought she needed a break so they had fun together, until it started raining that afternoon. They'd all gone to the castle to wait out the rain, but it still hadn't stopped and now the sun was setting. They almost wouldn't have known; if Vio didn't always remember when sunset was, it was so cloudy.

"Hay, Red," Blue whispered to the smallest hero who stood staring into the rainy darkness from a window.

"Yes, Blue?" the small boy turned and his face made Blue's breath catch a moment.

"Let's go home, without the others. They're set on staying here, but I'm bored and I'm going home. Come with me?" He reached out and took the small hand still on the sill.

Red smiled, though it didn't quite hold its usual warmth. He nodded and Blue added,

_"Don't let anyone know, where we will run to."_

Blue walked to the door and through the castle, still holding Red's hand. None of the others saw them leave. Blue was lost in his own thoughts.

_ I need those lips, that ignite my bones and keep my heart afloat._

So they walked together out of the castle and into the rainy night. It seemed most of the streetlights had been put out by the rain; they could barely see which way they had to go.

After a while Red spoke, "It would be nice, if we could see the stars." Blue turned to him and said,

_"I'll tear down the stars and give them to you._

_ They're not as pretty as your eyes, but I guess it will have to do._

_ I'll tear down the stars, we can ride it to the moon_

_ I'll float till I find you, I wouldn't ever let you fall down."_

Red smiled up at the taller teen. They had been going out a while but hadn't told anyone, this was the closest they had ever got to a date. Red didn't even know if Blue knew this was his favorite song, but he knew what he wanted to do when they finally got home. So he spoke,

_"Picture this, our clothes are soaked but it's fine_

_ Cause the fire's still burning, in our eyes _

_ The heat, might be more than we can stand_

_ And don't let anyone know, where we will run to_

_ I need those lips, that ignite my bones and keep my heart afloat."_

Blue was amazed that Red could have this effect on him, he was never this mushy. But he knew he didn't ever want this feeling to go away, so he went on with the next part.

_ "I'll tear down the stars, and I'll give them to you._

_ They're not as pretty as your eyes, but I guess it will have to do_

_ I'll tear down the stars, we can ride it to the moon."_

Red suddenly began to sing along with the next lines as he pulled Blue along.

_"I'll float till I find you, I wouldn't ever let you fall_

_ Without me under you, under you."_

And they paused as the next line went unsung into the night…

_I'll back down_

Red smiled up at Blue as their house came into sight at the base of a street and said,

_ "If I had the chance, I would make it all okay_

_ I would make you feel like, you're the only one who matters most."_

And Blue quickly responded with,

_ "If I had the chance, I would replace all the grays,_

_ With sunny days._

_ We can sit for hours, on my roof _

_ And tell the rain to go away." _

Red smiled and whispered up into the night, _"Go away."_

Blue kept up the chorus as they neared the house and walked up the path to the door.

_ "I'll tear down the stars, and I'll give them to you_

_ They're not as pretty as your eyes, but I guess it will have to do, _

_ I'll tear down the stars, we can ride it to the moon,_

_ I'll float till I find you_

_ I wouldn't ever let you fall down…"_

Blue held the last word a little longer as the song ended and he opened the door. Red giggled as he followed and Blue closed the door behind him.

"We're soaked." Red said with a small smile as Blue almost leapt past him to restart the coals of the morning's fire.

"Not for long," Blue murmured as he started the fire and it quickly caught the dry branches. He heard music coming from a different room and immediately recognized the song he'd just… well he hadn't really sung the words but still. Even though the fire had already caught and would soon be blazing he kept kneeling before it, to have something to blame his red face on.

After a while he finally sat back and turned, to see Red sitting close. His hair was flat against his head, making pointed ears seem even longer. Wet clothes fairly shone in the firelight, but they didn't dampen his soft smile. The crimson clad boy was obviously soaking wet, and so was Blue himself. But he couldn't feel cold; he never did feel the slightest bit cold around Red.

But that didn't mean he should let Red catch a cold. He stood and offered his hand down to the smaller blond, who quickly took it and stood. "Come on, let's get you dry."

"Okay." And without warning he stood on tip toes to place a quick peck on Blue's lips before releasing his hand and skipping off to his bedroom, glancing back at Blue before he stepped inside.

Back at the castle the princess glanced around the large room she and the four heroes had been sitting in. "Where are Red and Blue?" She asked, realizing their absence.

"Likely, at home by now." Vio responded without interest. He was reading by the fire and didn't really want to be torn from his book. "They left quite some time ago, during a lull in the rain."

"Why didn't you stop them?" Zelda asked as Green sat up from where he lay beside Vio.

"If they wanted to get soaked, just to go to a cold house, that's their thing. I figured I'll just stay the night right here in front of this nice fire, what about you Vio?"

He merely nodded in response and Green shrugged to the princess as he lay back down beside the fire and his friend. She looked at them a moment before she smiled lightly and stood. "I'll leave you here then," was all she said before she walked to the door and left.

* * *

><p>So there it is! I hope you like it, and if you do, Please Review!<p>

P.S. Yes Blue is a little OOC, but it's my story so :P


End file.
